1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to power generation switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a wireless switch is known, which is provided for turning on/off an electric apparatus such as lighting equipment. The wireless switch can be held in hand, and it is more convenient in comparison to a fixed switch disposed on a wall, and the like.
A dry battery may be used for powering the wireless switch. However, the dry battery needs to be replaced and the replacement may bother a user. Therefore, it is proposed that a power generation device is disposed in the wireless switch so as to improve usability of the wireless switch (see Patent Document 1).
Conventionally, a power generation switch as described in Patent Document 1 is known as a power generation switch installed in miniature electronic apparatuses, which generates power by rotating a disk-shaped magnet in a coil to change magnetic flux passing through the coil.
In the power generation switch, the induced electromotive force is generated by instantaneously changing the magnetic flux in the coil. A shaft coupled to the coil needs to be rotated at a high speed to rotate the magnet in the coil accordingly in order to generate stable induced electromotive force in the power generation switch of Patent Document 1.
However, it is difficult to obtain the stable induced electromotive force when the configuration of the power generation switch is applied to a common switch because operating power is uneven on user-by-user basis. Also, the user operates the switch with his/her fingers. It is difficult to rotate the shaft at the high speed so as to generate the induced electromotive force with only power of fingers. Further, in a case where the power generation switch rotates the magnet in a plurality of coils, a size of the power generation switch may be increased.